How to construct a vacuum vaporizer having good seals is an important problem. The prior art has employed diaphragms to solve this problem.
To analyze a liquid with the methods of gas chromatography, the liquid must be first vaporized. Hard-to-vaporize liquids which break down upon being heated present special problems in gas chromatographic analyses.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved method of vacuum vaporizing.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved gas chromatography analysis apparatus.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method of analyzing hard-to-vaporize liquids with gas chromatography.